maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO hacked stream
'''LEGO hacked stream '''is the 9th episode in the first season & the 9th episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Mater creating a new game of Lego island 2 & Maisy says that he played a game called Bratz (calls it bratez) before & it was rigged & Mater says he saw Maisy's game play Footage which makes McQueen Rev his engine. Mater then says to look at the pizza on the loading screen & Lightning tells him to take a bite but Mater says he's not going to. Then the Pizza turns into a disk & McQueen Yells at him for lying & Maisy agrees with him but it changes back which confuses the 2. Maisy then complains there is no cheese on it which makes Mater try & take his pants off but Maisy yells at him saying that he was being very rude. The 2 then argue until Maisy says "But Baby Jesus is coming" which Lightning quickly says that the guy at the restaurant said Baby Jesus is coming. Maisy then says that he saw the video (breaking the 4th wall) but McQueen says that it's not a video & is about to argue but the game loads. Lightning then sees the Info maniac & says "Look Mater it's your uncle!" Mater then says that he is not his uncle, The 3 then watch the cut scene & When Pepper is shown is the cut scene McQueen Yells Exclaiming that he is ugly. Maisy then hopes they don't play as that guy & play as the guy with the mustache. The cut scene finishes & when Lightning sees they are playing as Pepper he yells at Mater, Begging him to turn it off, Mater then yells at him that he is not turning it off. Noo-Noo is shown staring at the camera wondering what it is but is interrupted by the Chinese Restaurant Owner & yelled at to go for blocking the camera. The Chinese restaurant owner then starts talking but is interrupted by Noo-Noos Slurping Noises which makes him yell at him More. He then says that this is Chopsticks Delight & that they have tables & cake. Noo-Noo is seen in the background quietly cleaning up but he accidentally put his vacuum too close to a table cloth & sucked it up. The Chinese Restaurant Owner then Yells at him again. He then says he is sorry about that & decides to read the entire menu. during this the Noo-Noo is seen cleaning the Walls & roof. Postman Pat comes in asking if he can order but he is told he can't because Baby Jesus is coming but Postman Pat says that the sign says that it says resa-verd fow-a-a babi JasIus But he is yelled at to go. The Chinese Restaurant owner says that Maisy stole his Qutote, The Noo-Noo then Mucks up the entire restaurant & is yelled at but the stream goes back to normal. The Guys then apologized for being hacked & they continue to play the game. Through the rest of the episode They Finally find the last person to give pizza to, Mater then skips the cut scene so they don't understand anything that happens next, Random sounds are played, the 2 say that there's Mater's Uncle again which confuses him so he goes back & asks if he that his uncle & he yells that that it is your uncle which makes him exit the game. They then find out no one is watching the stream, They then keep arguing with each other until a game loads. They then realize they are on someone else's account & keep wondering who owns the account. Mater the ejects the CD, much to Maisy's dismay. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Maisy *Sarge *Chinese Resturant Owner *Noo-Noo *Postman Pat Production This was filmed on the Mid-September to Mid-December 2018. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Noo-Noo & The first time the Chinese restaurant Full Body is shown along with Sarge *The Sounds that are played throughout the episode are from Back to The Future Trilogy. *Mater is Scammed for 1,000 Dollar is Referenced thoughtout the episode. *Sarge Thought the game was Lepin World 3. *This is the last episode to be uploaded in 2018.